Shambles
Overview Shambles is a Chikara that, when activated, induces the holder in a murderous rage that boosts their physical abilities. Abilities Passive Inferior Creatures If the Holder has not been attacked for 8''' seconds, they will regenerate '''5 health per second. ---- Redrum (Q) The Holder grows 2x their original size and is granted +30% movement speed, and +100 maximum health for 25 seconds. Additionally, the Holder's default attacks deal +5 damage. The Holder is granted +15 seconds of Redrum when they kill a player, +10 seconds for NPCs. ---- Carnage (Z) The Holder charges forward 15 studs, creating a wave in front of them that Slows anyone in the way. Carnage's Cooldown is 9''' seconds. ---- '''Devastate (X) The Holder performs a series of powerful swings - one of which stuns for a very short duration - before grabbing hold the ground and knocking both Players and NPCs into the air. *'1st Press' - The Holder throws a powerful, but slow left swing, dealing 20 damage to anyone in the radius. *'2nd Press' - The Holder throws an even more powerful right swing, dealing 30 damage and Stunning anyone in the radius for 0.50 seconds. *'3rd Press' - The Holder charges an attack for 1''' second before digging up the ground and knocking up anyone in the radius. '''Devastate's Cooldown is 7''' seconds. ---- '''Might © The Holder jumps into the air a short distance, grabbing the air for a Player or NPC, causing a shock wave wherever they land that Slows nearby Players and NPCs by 30%. If the Holder grabs hold of a Player or NPC that is Airborne, they will keep them held until landing. Thereafter, Weak To Me will activate. Might's Cooldown is 10 seconds. ---- Weak To Me (V) The Holder lunges forward and grabs hold of any player in their path. The Holder can then choose to do the following: *Slam (Z)** - The Holder grabs hold of the target's leg and throws the target to the ground, that deals 15 damage and inflicts Stunned to the target for 2''' seconds. '''Slam also creates a shockwave spanning 10 studs, other nearby targets in the radius are Slowed by 40%. * Crush (X) - The Holder crushes the target in their hand, dealing 30 damage and Crippling them for 3''' seconds. * '''Throw © - The Holder throws the target 13 studs in their facing direction, dealing 5''' damage and Slowing the target by '''25%. * Stomp (V) - The Holder throws the target to the ground and stomps them with their feet, dealing 20 damage and Stunning the target for 1''' second. * '''Mercy (Q) - Releases the target from your grasp. Weak To Me's Cooldown is 15 seconds. >If nothing is done for 6''' seconds while the target is being held, the Holder will automatically release the target. After releasing the target, '''Weak To Me's Cooldown will restart. Requirements 1. 300 Player kills with False King 2. Defeat Nox on The Crucible Category:Destroyer Category:Sin Category:Chikara